1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera in which specific functions can be performed by selecting a mode and selecting a function. In particular, more time is allowed to select the mode than to set the parameters of the selected mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, computers are enabling cameras to perform numerous functions such as automatic focusing adjustment (AF) and automatic exposure (AE). Film sensitivity setting, film quantity detection, and camera deflection warnings are additional monitoring functions that are under development.
As these functions are realized, it is necessary to enter and display the data associated with the operation of these functions, for example, the automatic exposure and the automatic focus parameters, and the display of the various monitored data. Accordingly, recent cameras are equipped with display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD).
A conventional camera display device, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-42141, uses a dot matrix LCD mounted on the camera's main body to display picture taking information. The dot matrix LCD is divided into a plurality of display areas. Each display area displays a corresponding sub-title. The plurality of display areas are combinable into a total display capable of displaying detailed data.
A sub-title selection device is provided. The sub-title selection device allows the photographer to select one of several sub-titles that are displayed by the dot matrix LCD. When one of the sub-titles is selected, a screen-switch-over device displays the data related to the selected sub-title on the dot matrix LCD.
The photographer selects one of the displayed subtitles by operating a switch until the desired sub-title is displayed in one of the display areas. When the desired sub-title is displayed, the sub-title is selected by operating a switch that corresponds to the display area displaying the sub-title information. The screen-switchover device then displays the data related to the subtitle.
The conventional data display and selection device described above, however, does not provide a clear relationship between the operational switch and the display. The photographer is required to visually verify the sub-title information displayed while operating the switch until the desired sub-title is displayed. In addition, the sub-title selection can be made only when the desired sub-title is displayed.Further, the operation sequence must be repeated each time the photographer displays or enters picture taking information. Thus, the selection operation is complicated and inconvenient even for simple operations. When complex operations are needed, a photographer unfamiliar with the camera cannot achieve full use of the camera functions without great difficulty.
In addition to the complexity and inconvenience of the sub-title selection process, the camera limits the amount of time that the photographer has to make a response. After the camera completes one step of the selection process, it waits for a response from the photographer. When the photographer responds, the camera proceeds to the next step of a program procedure. If the photographer fails to respond, the camera either continues to wait for a response, which undesirably wastes energy, or assumes that the photographer does not desire to continue the process and turns itself OFF after a specified period of time to save energy. However, if the specified period of time is set to be too short, the camera will turn itself OFF before the photographer has completed the selection process. Consequently, the photographer may be forced to repeat the power ON process. A photographer that is unfamiliar with the sub-title selection process will often be "timed-out" causing great inconvenience. This inconvenience can be removed by setting the specified period of time to be longer, however, if a longer response time is allowed, energy is unnecessarily wasted.